The need to communicate data is a necessary adjunct of many aspects of modem society. Data communication is effectuated through the use of a communication system. And, many different types of communication services are regularly effectuated by large numbers of users through use of many varied types of communication systems.
As scientific discovery and technological advancement have permitted, new types of communication systems have been developed and implemented. Such technological advancements continue. New, as well as improvements to existing, communication systems are regularly made. And, new types of communication services are regularly made possible through use of such new and improved communication systems.
Advancements in digital communication techniques are amongst the technological advancements that have been implemented to permit the introduction of new types of communication systems. The use of digital communication technique generally provides for improved communication efficiencies and also permit data to be communicated at discrete intervals.
A radio communication system is an exemplary type of communication system that has benefited as a result of advancements in digital communication techniques, as well as other technological advancements. In a radio communication system, communication channels upon which data is communicated are defined upon a radio-link that forms at least a portion of a communication path extending between the communication stations of the radio communication system.
Implementation of a radio communication system is generally performed more economically than a wireline counterpart. The infrastructure costs associated with a radio communication system are generally less than the costs associated with installation of a network infrastructure of a wireline communication system. Also, a radio communication system can be implemented as a mobile communication system, permitting of mobile communications. Communications in such a system are possible, from and between, locations at which the use of a conventional, wireline communication system would be impractical.
Because of the advantages of use of a radio communication system, use of a radio communication system through which to communicate have achieved wide levels of popularity. While, historically, radio communication systems have been used to perform voice communication services, increasingly, radio communication systems are used to perform data services. E-mail, and other types of, messaging services, for instance, are regularly provided, and used, by large numbers of users.
And, as communication systems are increasingly permitting of higher-capacity data services, additional data services shall likely be available. For instance, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication) networks that provide for GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) have been developed and deployed. GPRS is a relatively high bandwidth data service permitting the communication of data at relatively high data rates. Other high data-rate, data communication networks have analogously been developed and deployed, both for cellular radio networks as well as other types of radio communication systems.
When a data service is to be effectuated, channel capacity must be allocated to permit the communication of the data pursuant to the data service. The amount of channel capacity that needs to be allocated is dependent upon both the amount of data that must be communicated as well as the rate at which the data must be communicated. That is, large amounts of data generally require a greater channel allocation to permit its communication in a given time than the channel allocation required for communication of smaller amounts of data within the same, given time. And, communication of a given amount of data at a high data rate generally requires a greater channel allocation to permit its communication within a given time than the channel allocation required for communication of the same, given amount of data at a lower data rate.
The operating specification of the GSM/GPRS system specifies the manner by which channel allocation is initiated when a GPRS data service is to be effectuated. When the data service is initiated by a mobile node, for instance, a request for a channel allocation of channels upon which to send the data is generated at the mobile node. The request is communicated to the network part of the GSM/GPRS system upon a random access channel (RaCH) defined in the system. When the network part of the system receives the request, a channel-allocation decision is made. And, the decision is communicated back to the mobile node. When channel capacity is allocated to the mobile node, the decision communicated back to the mobile node forms a channel grant. And, when the channel allocation is received at the mobile node, the data is then sent by the mobile node to perform the GPRS communication service. Other types of communication systems sometimes use analogous channel request and channel allocation schemes.
During normal operation, then, channel allocation requests and channel allocation grants are generated and data is communicated to effectuate a data communication service. Problems can occur, however, in the event that the channel allocation requests are not detected by the network part or if the channel allocation grants are not detected by the mobile node.
The mobile node, typically, is powered by a portable power supply, of limited energy-storage capacity. When the portable power supply, i.e., a battery power supply, is depleted of stored energy, the mobile node no longer functions properly, if at all. And, the portable power supply must be replaced or recharged to permit continued use of the mobile node. User satisfaction with the mobile node is, at least in some respect, dependent on the longevity of the portable power supply. So, efforts are regularly made to reduce the power consumption rate of the mobile node.
In existing mobile nodes operable pursuant to the GSM/GPRS operating specification, channel allocation requests are repeatedly generated in the absence of a response to any of the requests. When conditions that prevent delivery of the channel allocation requests to the network part are only transient, return to normal conditions permits normal delivery of a channel allocation request to the network part, and a corresponding grant responsible to the request, if possible. But, when the conditions that prevent the delivery of the channel allocation requests is not merely transitory, an excessive number of channel allocation requests might be generated. For instance, if the mobile node is positioned in an area at which network coverage is unavailable, then the channel allocation requests shall not be delivered to the network part irrespective of the number of requests that are generated and sent.
Repeated generation of the channel allocation requests when delivery of the requests at the network part is unlikely to be successful is wastefully power-consumptive. Battery power-supply is depleted, necessitating frequent battery replacement or recharging.
Accordingly, if a manner could be provided by which better to select when to permit generation of channel allocation requests at a mobile node, improved longevity of the battery power supply and improved user satisfaction of use of the mobile node would be possible.
It is in light of this background information related to communications in a radio communication system that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.